


A Game for William

by girlpire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, Fanged Four, Hair Braiding, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Sleepy Vampires, The Whirlwind, and your idiot child won't stop talking, fly on the wall, ring around the rosies, what vampires do during the day, when you're evil but you just wanna sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpire/pseuds/girlpire
Summary: A lazy daytime vignette from the life of four extremely evil vampires:William is bored and wants to play a game, but Angelus would very much like to go to sleep. Or maybe stake him.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus & Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Darla (BtVS), Angelus/Darla/Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Drusilla (BtVS), Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Game for William

*  
  
It isn't that Darla is small exactly, but that Angelus is so very big. Curled around her like a sleepy lion, one arm thrown over her waist and holding her to him like she might otherwise just slip away. And she might, with a smile. But not today. His arm stretched out beneath her head and his eyes closed, but not asleep. Lips close to her ear. Lying still while Drusilla, sitting on the bed behind him, plaits his hair with tiny yellow ribbons. Concentrating on making her sire pretty. Angelus just lying there, holding Darla to his body, thighs to thighs, the curve of her bottom nestled against his hips. Naked.  
  
Drusilla singing quietly. Ashes, ashes. Ties off the little braid with a ribbon, gathers another section of hair. We all fall down.  
  
Let's play a game, William suggests. Lying on the farthest side of the bed, head at the foot end. Arms crossed beneath his head.  
  
No, Angelus murmurs. Let's sleep. Turning his face into Darla's hair.  
  
You didn't even hear what the game is.  
  
Doesn't matter. Angelus shifting, settling. Pulling Darla closer to his chest. It's too early.  
  
Long pause. Drusilla starts a new braid. Snippet of a new song she doesn't remember all the words to. And then:  
  
I can't sleep.  
  
Angelus not moving, voice quiet. Works better when ye don't talk. For all of us.  
  
William almost smiling at his tone. Come and shut me up then. Sire.  
  
Ashes, Drusilla sings softly again. Ashes, ashes. Meticulously tying a tiny yellow bow.  
  
One day, says Angelus. You'll say a thing like that. And it will be the very last thing ye ever say. But he doesn't move.  
  
What's your game, William? Darla asks. Angelus spreading his fingers against her stomach like she belongs to him.  
  
Angelus fucks you, says William immediately. While I fuck her. Pointing at Drusilla.  
  
Fucking. Your game is fucking. The big vampire laughing softly into a sheet of blonde hair, cool breath tickling over Darla's ear. Darla smiling while his chuckles make the bed tremble.  
  
Drusilla likes my game. Don't you, Dru?  
  
Hmm?  
  
You like fucking, don't you sweetheart?  
  
Oh, yes. Yes. Nodding at the row of small braids on her sire's head. I love it. Are we going to play?  
  
No, Angelus says lightly. We are going to sleep.  
  
William moving closer to Dru, laying his cheek against her small foot as she sits on the bed. Drusilla, wouldn't you rather fuck? You're not sleepy either, are you?  
  
Tilting her head, really thinking about it. I'd like to fuck Daddy's hair.  
  
William frowning while the two older vampires laugh. Angelus reaching up, feeling along the braids. It's already fucked, Dru. You've done it already. Putting his arm back around Darla with a smirk, pulling her close. Murmuring something very soft into her ear that makes her laugh again.  
  
William huffing an impatient sigh. I'm bored. Flopping over onto his stomach. There's nothing to do except sleep and fuck. And I'm not sleepy.  
  
Drusilla, murmuring to no one in particular. William isn’t sleepy. William is fucky. William is... William is lazy. William is blue.  
  
William absently running his fingers up and down her leg. Blue, am I?  
  
William is very blue. Hot blue. Like fire. And toast.  
  
A small smile. And what is Drusilla then?  
  
Drusilla is a Chinese princess. Of course. Didn’t you know? Didn’t I tell you?  
  
Yes. Of course. How could I forget?  
  
Do you know what a Chinese princess does, William?  
  
Tell me, Dru.  
  
Do you know what I want to do? Do you?  
  
Tell me.  
  
Abandoning Angelus’ hair and crawling forward onto her hands and knees. A sweet smile at her lips as the older two glance up with interest. Drusilla putting her head down level with William’s, her naked bottom up in the air. Looking into his eyes with catlike intent. Whispers. I want to play a game.  
  
William grinning at her, leaning forward for a kiss. Ah, she says. Wait. Wait, wait. Not your game, she says. Not yours, silly. Princess chooses the game.  
  
Angelus snickering softly. What’s your game, Princess? he asks. Maybe we want to play your game.  
  
A dirty look from William.  
  
Daddy fucks Princess, she says immediately. While William fucks...  
  
A dirty look from Darla.  
  
...While William fucks Daddy!  
  
A dirty look from Angelus, and William and Darla both laugh.  
  
No, Angelus says crossly. We’re going to sleep. Pulling Darla closer to him than before, glaring at her as she still laughs softly.  
  
Now that’s a good game, Darla says. Patting Angelus on the arm. Don’t worry, dear. We don’t have to play if you’re afraid.  
  
Angelus rolling his eyes. You’ve a bigger cock than the boy has, and I’ve had you before, haven’t I?  
  
Yes, Angelus. You’ve had me, she says. Smiling to herself. Every way but one.  
  
Not afraid, he says. Sleepy. Remember sleep? Back before Dru brought this one home. Nudging William’s shoulder with his bare foot.  
  
Yes. I remember. I also remember when you liked playing Drusilla's games.  
  
Here's a game, he says. Here's a game. I fuck ye both, then we hang William up by his ankles and take turns throwing holy water on him. That's a fun game. Wouldn't that be a fun game, Princess? Darla rolling her eyes.  
  
Dru thinking about it. I like my game better.  
  
Or, William offers. Or. I could fuck Drusilla, and you two could lie there and be spoilsports. But then we did play that one yesterday. And the day before.  
  
Angelus glaring. Or we could hang him up by the ankles and then just stake him.  
  
I could fuck Darla, William suggests.  
  
Arms tightening around her. No. No, ye couldn't.  
  
Darla laughing softly.  
  
The girls could fuck each other and we could watch, says William.  
  
Darla shaking her head, smiling. You refuse to grow tired of that game, don't you?  
  
Grinning. Some things never get old.  
  
Like us, says Dru. She's shifted back to sitting again. Running her fingers through her sire's hair, careful not to muss the braids. She starts humming. William pillowing his head on his arms as he watches her. Three regular vampires and a Chinese princess. How lucky are we? he thinks. How lucky are we?  
  
Darla reaching behind herself, slipping a hand down to Angelus' lap. Taking hold of his cock and squeezing it gently.  
  
Mmm? says Angelus.  
  
Darla smiling. I'm not sleepy anymore. Tugging lightly on him. Feeling his cock start to firm.  
  
Angelus moving his hips back to give her hand more room. What game will ye have, then? he murmurs.  
  
For now, Darla says. For now, William's game is fine with me. Wriggling around in his arms so that she's facing him, kisses his lips as her hand moves up and down. Up and down. And later, she says. Later we'll have Drusilla's game as well.  
  
Darla --  
  
And then, if you must, you can hang William up by his ankles. Alright?  
  
Al... ah, alright. Yes.  
  
Alright William? William?  
  
William has his eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Darla and Angelus looking at him for a moment. William snores softly.  
  
Ashes, ashes, Drusilla quietly sings. Tying a small yellow ribbon in William's hair. We all fall down.  
  
*


End file.
